


Right Place, Right Time

by team_allen



Series: Crazy Love [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_allen/pseuds/team_allen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- Right Place, Right Time</p>
<p>Steve gets the shopping done in a flash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Place, Right Time

**Author's Note:**

> My June bingo card for one million words. Card can be found here: http://i40.tinypic.com/316urza.jpg
> 
> Thank you to [simplyn2deep](http://simplyn2deep.livejournal.com) for the beta.

“That was quick,” Danny said, as Steve slammed the front door shut.

“What can I say? I’m good,” Steve replied, as he dropped his car keys on the table and hurried through to the kitchen.

“I know that look,” Danny said and followed him through. “What did you do?”

“Excuse me?” Steve replied, and opened the cupboard to put some groceries away.

“What normally takes you over an hour you finished in,” Danny said, and looked at his watch. “Less than forty-five minutes.”

“So, that automatically means I did something?” Steve asked.

“When it concerns you…yes! Am I going to hear about some crazed driver speeding through the streets of Honolulu?”

“Danny! I was just lucky, traffic was clear, store was empty…luck! That’s it,” Steve replied, but avoided eye contact with Danny as he spoke.

“Steve…”

“What?” 

“Steve, look at me,” Danny said, with his hands on his hips.

Steve slowly turned up and slightly screwed up his face. 

“Okay, so there may be a teeny tiny thing to tell you, but this was an emergency!” Steve said, as he glided passed Danny into the sitting room. “The game starts in ten minutes!”

**“STEVEN!!”**


End file.
